<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Farm House Fairy Tail by ALewdInvention</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068246">Farm House Fairy Tail</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALewdInvention/pseuds/ALewdInvention'>ALewdInvention</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Furry (Fandom), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Animal Transformation, Cum Inflation, Deepthroating, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Fables - Freeform, Horse Anthro, Horse cock, M/M, Masturbation, Scents &amp; Smells, Size Stealing, Smut, Transformation, Verbal Humiliation, femboy, sissification, voyerism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:40:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALewdInvention/pseuds/ALewdInvention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A classic romantic fable about a rancher and his horse? Will the rancher's horse confess his feelings of love for his handler or will he be rejected as you'd expect. Who knows maybe with a bit of magic and a whole lot of luck this horse's dream will come true.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Human/furry - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Farm House Fairy Tail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time, there was a small ranch at the edge of a large forest inhabited by a lone rancher and his barn of horses. The rancher’s family had been breeding horses for generations and ever since his parents passed away young Boyd Mosswillow has been continuing the family tradition. His four horses, Ann, Chell, Debbie, and finally Brutus his prized breeder. Boyd spent an incredible amount of time with his animals taking great care to make sure they’re all comfortable during the entire process and while all his mares cared for him, his Bull Brutus felt so much more.</p><p>After years of watching Boyd prep the mares, clean his thick black fur, set him up with as much horse pussy as possible, and all while expecting so little for his efforts. Brutus soon found himself no longer satisfied with mares, his cock only getting excited he thought of his handler. Brutus never felt anything like this before, but after a quick vague conversation with Ann, Boyd got a clear idea of his feelings. Brutus was aware that he loved Boyd in the way a mare loves her bull and... </p><p>Brutus felt tormented by these new feelings, they interfered with his job daily and he would often try to push them down (he was supposed to be the farm’s breeder after all). Occupying himself with running, eating, and fucking. Anything to keep his mind off Boyd, but after years of watching his beautiful farm boy, his chores shirtless, clean his back, and worst of all bath in the creek. Brutus tried to resist at first, but spying on Boyd’s hot body was all that could take the edge off. And soon Brutus couldn’t help but peek at Boyd’s body while he bathed. Trying to look as inconspicuous as possible while he drank in the delicious scene of Boyd bathing.</p><p>Boyd was a rather tall boy being about 6’4’’, with long dark hair that reached his shoulders and a rounded face still held onto its boyish charms, even though Boyd was in his 20’s. Though the rest of his body did represent his years. Boyd had strong muscled arms that connected to a pair of chiseled pectoral muscles. His stomach had a well-developed six-pack and his legs had all the muscles you’d expect from someone who has been doing daily farm work since he was a tot. While Boyd wasn’t the hairiest of men, his rather (decently sized for a human) package was topped by a bush of thick black hair. That made Brutus drool every time he saw that cock flopping around in the river. It ignited his fantasies and filled his head with lewd day-dreams. Mostly consisting of his lonely farmboy getting drunk, bending him over before pressing his cock into his virgin horse hole; yet it could never be…</p><p>Brutus was a horse and a rather hung male horse at that. He knew boy preferred the attention of farm girls and Brutus wouldn’t just magically turn into a mare; besides without Brutus’s constant horse humping the ranch would surely suffer. However despite Brutus’s resolve one moody night his feelings bubbled up inside him. He tried to run away through the forest, hoping distance might quell his aching heart. It was a silly little act and yet it gave him the clarity to see he would need to return in the morning or his owner would suffer, yet he was unaware of how he would return.</p><p>Wandering in the pale moonlight Brutus stumbled upon a grove he never saw before and so curiously he wandered towards it. Upon reaching the clearing a strikingly beautiful woman sat on a rock. Her visage was of a beautiful elven maiden, with silver hair, streaked with gold. Her body voluptuous and showing signs of maturity. Her hips and tits nearly spilling out of her short leaf woven gown; that barely covered her upper thigs. She looked into the horse smiling as she asked Brutus, “What brought you here to my grove?” Her voice was soft and cheery like the singing of birds.</p><p>Brutus was surprised, he had walked through the surrounding forest many times, yet never had he seen this elven beauty of her grove, “I have got troubles maiden, so I run from them for a moment; however, I’ve trodded through the woods many times and never have I happened upon your grove.”</p><p>A soft smile crept across her hearted lips, “Yes noble steed, we the forest denizens feared the dreaded Bargath for many centuries, but recently his reign has ended, and now I can continue my voy… um-surveillance of the forest.” She stepped forward, her footfalls so light they hardly disturbed the grass, “Though don’t pay me any mind noble steed. Please tell me of your woes, so I might ease them.”</p><p>Brutus sighed, “There isn’t much to say, good nymph. I’ve been stricken with a yearning to be my caretaker’s loyal mare, not a breeder. I know my feelings impossible to conceive and I’ve tried to forget, yet these feelings still grip my black horsy chest.” Brutus laid down on his belly moaning as he lamented his tail.</p><p>Yet the nymph looked unconvinced by his words and cradled his head, “My dear steed I am a nymph of many talents, and a simple species swap is as easy as picking berries from the bushes. All you need do is ask and I can grant your wish.”</p><p>Brutus looked up as a big dumb horsy smile filled his face, “Yes, yes, I only need the chance!” The nymph caressed his main and with the stroking of her hand, a strange aura enveloped Brutus, and with a poof, he transformed. His horse form fading away into a freckled black haired farm girl of proportions much like the nymph, but her dress was a yellow long sleeveless dress that kept her new assets in place and left much to the imagination.</p><p>The nymph placed two fingers under her chin tilting Brutus’s face up to her, “Now if your beloved farm boy does truly care for you tell him the truth of who you were. If he embraces you, then your changes will last forevermore…” Her voice trailed off on the wind like a soft melody and all Brutus could do was whisper a, “Thank you,” As she picked herself off the ground and ran back to the farm. Surprisingly her new human legs carried her quickly back to the ranch as the morning sun just crested over the ridge.</p><p>Brutus was so excited, she could hardly contain herself, but she needed to stay calm, it was her one chance. She ran up to the house, a two-bedroom red-painted house with a sturdy oak door. Brutus knocked furiously hoping Boyd would respond quickly and he did. The door swung open to reveal Boyd shirtless only wearing a pair of dull blue overalls. Brutus took a moment to take in the sight before exclaiming, “I-it’s me I’m B-” Then Brutus paused, the nymph said he would need to accept him openly, but Brutus feared losing her beloved and, “I’m betty, the daughter of the farmer that lives over yonder,” Betty pointed off down the road, “May I come in?” Brutus figured she could always tell Boyd the truth after she finally got a taste.</p><p>“Certainly ma’am, come right in.” Boyd opened the door allowing Brutus to see the interior of the house for the first time. Wooden stairs leak up immediately to a door, to her left was a table and behind it, a stove with a kettle hissing and to her side some sort of guest room; were two chairs sat in front of a fire. “Please, take a seat and I’ll get you something warm to drink.”</p><p>Boyd grabbed the kettle by the handle and pulled it off the stove as Betty sat down. Soon a nice cup of tea was steaming in front of her as well as a still shirtless Boyd who asked, “So Betty how can I be of assistance, I don’t remember seeing you around here?”</p><p>Betty’s mouth dried instantly upon hearing Boyd’s words. She had no idea what to say tonnes of thoughts raced through her mind. What could she say, what should she do, and how would Boyd react. So Betty decided to just do what feels natural. She grabbed that farm boy by his overall straps and leaned in planting a kiss right on his cute pouty lips. His freshly shaved face tickled hers and Betty melted as she felt Boyd insert his tongue into her mouth. Her hands rubbing Boyd’s pectorals, yet she had to break off the kiss. If only to confess her love to a slack-jawed Boyd.</p><p>“I-I’ve been infatuated with you for years now!” Betty clenched her chest, she felt so hot, but had to continue, “I’ve spied on you while you work and bath just spending every moment fantasizing,” The heat was overtaking Betty, but she pressed on, “I dreamed you take me and breed me like the animal I am.”</p><p>Boyd stood up his look softening, “You’re quite forward, but I like that.” And Boyd leaned in for another kiss. Betty’s excitement was peaking her heat burning inside her chest, never before did she think her feelings would be required by her beloved farmboy. Her breathing got heavy, chest tightening as she felt Boyd’s heavy breath on her and it felt like she was about to explode. </p><p>And she did...</p><p>Her body enveloped in a red flash that pushed Boyd onto his back and reverted Betty to her black stallion form. His entire transformation laid bare in front of Boyd and his lie exposed completely. Brutus looked down at a completely shocked Boyd and his emotions ran wild as well as his legs. Brutus burst out the door running back to the forest. He heard Boyd shout, “Brutus!?” Behind him, but he couldn’t go back now, not after lying so plainly in a desperate attempt to be his former master’s mare.</p><p>Soon the stables and farmhouse had disappeared behind Brutus’s frenzied galloping and once more he happened upon the elven nymph’s grove. It was illuminated by the new morning sun and was filled with various woodland creatures that scampered off as Brutus entered, but no nymph was to be found until…</p><p>“Oh dear stallion you’re back so soon,” The nymph appeared from the bushes behind Brutus. Her clothing much the same, yet her breath was heavy as she asked, “Phew, don’t tell me your farm boy rejected you?” She whipped some sweat off her brow and stood in front of Brutus.</p><p>“No!” Brutus cried, “It was my fault, he embraced me, but I did not tell him of my true form…” Brutus knelt on the grass, “And now he must hate me.”</p><p>The nymph grinned and stroked Brutus’s mane, “Maybe you should ask your farm boy if that’s true.” </p><p>“What?” The nymph pointed behind the Bruts and the stallion turned his head, “It seems your farm boy followed you here.” Brutus saw Boyd ride into the clearing atop of Ann. Her fur a light shade of chestnut brown that almost seemed to glow in the sunlight. And  Boyd’s face had a painted look of concern as he dismounted and ran toward Brutus. Almost immediately rubbing under his chin, in an effort ot comfort his horse, “Brutus thank the gods you’re alright and who might you be, strange elven woman?” </p><p>“I am Pryia the nymph,” Pyria let out a giggle covering her mouth, “Heehee, and you must be the horse’s farm-boy.”</p><p>Brutus nuzzled Boyd’s chest as he pets Brutus’s thick black mane, “Yes I am, but are you the one who turned Brutus into a woman.” Boydwagged his finger at the nymph, “An awfully surly trick to play on your neighbor, wouldn’t you say?”</p><p>The nymph sighed, “It was not my intention to trick you, but to bring you and your lovesick mare closer together.”</p><p>Boyd shook his head eyes wide, “Wait lovesick… mare? Don’t mean to be rude, but Brutus is a boy and more than that what do you mean lovesick he’s got three mares back home. Though recently his libido has been low..”</p><p>Ann turned her head away laughing a bit as Pyria shook her’s, “Not quite,” She kept stroking Brutus’s muzzle, “Your former breeding bull has been quite infatuated with his owner for some time and has developed the heart of a mare. </p><p>Boyd looked down, “Brutus is that true?” Brutus pulled away from Boyd’s chest and nodded slowly, as the nymph continued, “He stumbled upon me and I transformed him, but he sought you out untrue, and the spell unwove itself justly.”</p><p>Boyd looked at the pair sighing, “Well it’s not the strangest thing I’ve heard, but Brutus has been the best horse I could ask for. So for him, I would have given it a chance…”</p><p>Brutus’s sad horse face lit up with excitement, his eyes no longer drooping as he quickly jumped up on Boyd taking him to the ground, “Brutus, Brutus!” Brutus kept Nuzzling Boyd’s shaved face as his massive horse body crushed the lower half of Boyd under him.</p><p>The nymph pulled Boyd back to his feet, surprising the farm boy with her oddly firm touch and surprising upper body strength. Yet he continued, “Though one problem I see is that without Brutus the ranch is going to fail. Now gods know I need some more love in my life, but I also need to buy food.”</p><p>Brutus’s full smile dampened to a somber-grin, he was happy his owner accepted his feeling, but Boyd was right. If Brutus stopped pumping the girls, before long they’d all be starving and love can’t put food on the table. “Nyyhhee…” Brutus sighed (horse for at least I got to confess) as he stood up and was about to leave with Boyd…</p><p>“Wait,” Cried Pyria, “I’ve been moved by your plight and would like to try one spell that might solve your issues, but it may change you two.”</p><p>Boyd looked into Brutus’s soft green watery eyes and shrugged, “Sure if it’s for Brutus I’ll give it a shot.” Boyd pet the side of his head, “After all he’s given me a tonne of shots.”</p><p>Pyria licked her lips whispering, “Perfect,” as her hands glowed green. Boyd could feel his body changing as whisps of energy surrounded him and Brutus. The energy developed into a vortex and connected the pair. Boyd almost felt nervous as Pyria began her chanting, but he didn’t look any different; however, Brutus sure did.</p><p>Brutus’s body diminished in size becoming more bipedal as his front legs shifted into long black-furred humanoid hands. His face taking on similar characteristics, eyes becoming more humanoid, still deep green, but with a human brow and long black lashes, but his mouth still protruded slightly keeping a horse-like snout, that had puffy black lips. His mane sprouted into a full head of black hair that pooled at his shoulders and ran down his back almost keeping its mane growth patterns. </p><p>And his hair wasn’t the only thing that grew. Brutus’s pectoral muscles puffed out into a small pair of black-furry breasts peaked by two soft pink innie nipples and below them a soft fluffy midsection. His hips and ass plumping out and curving up into his new upper half; his bottom legs still hooved, but shifted to accommodate his new upright posture. Finally, Brutus’s proud equine cock had shrunken down, along with his balls. His genitals hardened and twitched as they diminished into a pair of grape-sized testies with a baby carrot horsie cock twitching overtop. Boyd watched in awe of the nymph’s magic expecting a similar result as Brutus, but the green hue quickly faded, leaving him unchanged.</p><p>“Mmmmm, oohhh, Pyria that felt so good,” Mubbled Brutus, “Do I look pleasing to you Boyd?” Brutus rubbed the back of his mane, his big green eyes looking up at Boyd who was now slightly taller than him, “You look great Brutus, I...”</p><p>“P-please sir call me Betty! I’m your mare now and Brutus sounds too boyish.” Boyd leaned in grabbing Betty’s new fat furry horse ass and completely ignored the fact he could understand his horse. “I completely agree, you’re definitely not a breeder anymore,” Boyd squeezed Betty’s ass. His hands sinking into her soft ass cheeks causing her to squeak out a moan, “And from the feel of it you made the transfer to mare naturally.” Boyd leaned in kissing Betty’s new puffy lips entwining his tongue with hers’s causing Betty’s excitement to boil over and…</p><p>Boyd pulled out of the kiss, “Oh Betty, did you just squirt?” Betty’s pupils were dilated and her tongue hung out as she nodded, “Nyheehee…”</p><p>Boyd laughed, “Ha, seems like you’re still a quick shot.” Ann stopped her feet and almost fell over laughing, “Nygghhhhh!” stomping her horse feet on the ground in agreement as Boyd continued, “Now I’ve got to get changed… wait… what the fuck did you do to my dick!!”</p><p>Boyd took off his overalls to reveal his once modest human package replaced with horse genitals. His testicles were the size of baseballs and hung down to his mid-thigh and his cock was sheathed at the moment, but Boyd had a feeling his cock was anything but small. Boyd was mildly confused on the specific change and the nymph was all too happy to provide an answer.</p><p>“Well to make the spell permanent I had to move Boyd’s masculinity somewhere and your family ranch still needs a horse breeder.” Pyria nodded excitedly her smile grew from ear to ear, as her tone shifted to a higher pitch, “Plus Betty seems so desperate for you to fuck her new boi-pussy so it would be a waste not to try out your new fat musky cock, right.”</p><p>Boyd looked Pyria up and down, her smile became woozy and trembled as her gaze kept on his new horse balls, “You know your nose is bleeding right?” Boyd pointed at her nose and she quickly squeaked, “Eeeeep, pay no mind nymph’s noses bleed often.”</p><p>“And your face is beat red,” Pyria turned around and rubbed her cheeks, “Well um you are naked in front of me girl, hehe.”</p><p>“And you’re panties are soaked…” Pyria looked down at her failing leaky leaf panties, she knew that she should’ve sprung for the more absorbent leaves, “Well, um you see about that, I…”</p><p>Boyd narrowed his eyes, “You planned this didn’t you?”</p><p>Pyria’s eyes shifted as she whistled, “What me, no I’m just a kind nymph, trying to help out a lonely rancher, nothing perverted about that, hehe.”</p><p>“Well if that is the case,” Boyd grabbed Betty’s hand, “We’ll just be going back to the ranch now, and thank you for your help.”</p><p>“Wait why don’t you continue,” Cried Pyria, “I thought you were both going to embrace each other after years of hidden feelings!?”</p><p>“Of course, but it would be a little too obscene fucking in front of you right?” Boyd looked down at Pyria as she shivered at his harsh tone, “I mean my fat new horse dick on display is making you uncomfortable enough to wet yourself. So Betty and I better go home; lock the doors close the blinds before we have sweaty nut-busting sex all day long so you don’t accidentally see anything that might stimulate you too much…”</p><p>Pyria’s face swelled red completely and Boyd could swear he could see steam shoot out of her ears as she screamed, “Fine you win! Stupid farm boy, more observant than he should be...” Her voice trailed off as she pouted, “I’ve been blue balled by fucking bargath for centuries and haven’t had a single second to practice my fetish!”</p><p>“Which is?” Questioned Boyd.</p><p>“I-I love watching humans and animals fuck in deliciously depraved acts! I secretly hoped to see you both breed like rabbits this morning, but the spell wore off too quickly.” Pyria balled up her hands into a fist and raged like a child, “Then you’d be forced to come here to have a new spell cast on you!”</p><p>Pyria looked at Boyd’s eyes as they narrowed on her, “And why should we stay?”</p><p>Pyria fell to her knees weeping, “Pwweeaase! It’s been centuries since I last had an orgasm and I can’t cum without watching like the perverted nymph I am, please don’t leave me whaaaaa!!”</p><p>Boyd pulled her head back, “Alright alright, just stop weeping.” Pyria whipped away her tears, “Now I’m fine with you watching, but can you give the mares back at the ranch the same treatment as Betty?”</p><p>Pyria nodded faster than she did in her millennia lifespan, “Yes, yes, yes whatever you want, as long as I can watch please?!”</p><p>Boyd shrugged, “Sure, but try to keep quiet,” Boyd walked back over to Betty grabbing her ass, “I don’t want you ruining our moment.”</p><p>Pyria silently nodded as she took off her leaf panties to reveal her fat hairless elven cunt. Drooling with the anticipation of centuries of denial. Boyd sighed and looked at Betty smiling, “Now that you’re my mare you better start prepping your new bull.”</p><p>Betty’s eyes filled with hearts as she knelt, pressing her horse muzzle into Boyd’s heavy nut sack. His sweet musk melting her brain, she’d never gotten such a powerful hit of Boyd’s stench, but her bull wouldn’t get hard at this rate. She pressed her lips against Byd’s balls slobbering on his nuts, drool coating them like candy apples. Betty couldn’t believe how good her master tasted and now she could lick and kiss her fill. Loving licks  coaxing out inch after inch of Boyd’s fat horse dick until his half-hard member rested on her face. Betty trembled, Boyd was even bigger than she was and his thickness made her forearm look small in comparison. She wondered if her body was built to handle such a stud.</p><p>“Don’t zone out on me now Betty, you’ve still got some work to do.” Betty’s inhaling got heavier as she rubbed Boyd’s cock on the side of her cheek moaning, “Yes master!” Her new soft tongue trailed along the underside of his cock. Making a long slimy trail along the underside of Boyd’s cock before she kissed the tip. His flat horse tip throbbed as she made out with his tip, enraptured like a school girl making out for the first time. </p><p>The head pulsed against her lips and as she grabbed his fat shaft needing both hands to grip his girth, “Mmmm, this is a real breeder’s cock…” Moaned Betty, taking Boyd’s cock head into her mouth. Her new jaw straining to hold her master’s new thick girth, even the tip felt like too much, but then Betty heard her master’s soft moan and knew she needed to take him deeper.</p><p>Betty’s eyes fixated on Boyd’s looking up as her throat stretched to take half of his equine member. Tears rolled down her cheeks, her eyes building as Boyd’s cock tore into her throat, “Damn Betty,” Boyd petted her long black main, “You’re good, nghhh.” Betty grabbed Boyd’s legs and slammed his cock down into her gullet, all hint of pain overshadowed by the pure inebriation that her master’s moan’s brought. </p><p>“Guhhaa, guhhha, ghaa,” mewled Betty her lips planting themselves to the base of Boyd’s dick, her nostrils flared at the scent of her master’s musky horse dick and her eye’s fluttered as she struggled to keep conscious. The pair to enraptured by the act to notice the nymph crawl ever closer, edging herself as she moaned, “Yes, Yes, Yes, fucking destroy that bitch…” Her filthy elven cunt drooling along with Betty’s shaking colt micro clit.</p><p>“Ahhh, Betty I’m….” Boyd held Betty’s head keeping her mouth pressed firmly on his cock. Betty squirmed and closed her eyes ready to accept Boyd’s thick horse spunk. Over a liter of thick creamy cum deposited itself into Betty’s stomach painting her throat white and puffing up her cheeks with creamy spunk that leaked from her mouth and nose onto the forest floor. Only to be greedily lapped up by the nymph.</p><p>Here elven lips greedily lapping up what little cum is spilling from the beastial throating above her. Her cunt finally squirting for the first time in centuries bringing her the relief she craved, yet she needed more. And as Boyd pulled out of Betty’s mouth; thick strands of cum and spit still connecting the two. Boyd sat back down on the grass breathing heavily looking up to Betty, “Wow Betty I don’t think I’ve ever cum so hard or so much,” Betty closed her mouth swallowing what strands of cum remained in her mouth to give Boyd a delighted smile, “Why don’t come here I’ve got a reward for you.”</p><p>Betty crawled forward on her hands and knees, “Now close your eyes.” Betty closed her eyes and waited until she felt Boyd’s hands wrap around her pulling her in close as he stroked her main, “You’ve still got such soft hair. I’m glad we went through all of this even though Pyria looks mighty pathetic lapping up the spilled cum from the ground.”</p><p>Pyria cheeks were puffed full of Boyd’s load she eagerly cleaned off the forest floor, “Mmmnngghh, y-you’re so mean Boyd, but I loved the way you throat-fucked that horsie bitch, but..” Pyris shoved her fingers back in her cunt, fingering herself in a frenzy as she moaned, “Why did you stop pumping Betty? I still crave more of your bestial fucking, it’s some of the best I’ve seen!” </p><p>Boyd sighed as Betty nuzzled against his chest, “Well Pyria, I’m not a god; I need some rest after dumping a load like that and so does Betty.” Boyd pet Betty’s head as she smiled back up at him, wagging her horsie tail.</p><p>Pyria’s smile morphed into something crazed, “B-But I… I can help if you allow me to give you a blessing, please, pretty please!?” Pyria was getting closer and a lot pushier about giving Boyd this blessing and he felt like she’d just get worse if he didn’t give in, “Alright bitch cast you magic…”</p><p>“Squeeee, thank you, sir!” Pyria’s demeanor had shifted completely her former Illusion of a proud regal beauty shattered, Her flawless elven skin was stained with sweat and cum. Her fat E-cups jiggled obscenely, hard darkened nippled scraping against the ground as she crawled. Her cunt drooling as her crazy stare kept fixated on Boyd’s equine cock, “This will only take a second, mmmmmph!!”</p><p>“Wait, whaaaa...” Boyd tried to protest as Pyria pressed her fat elven lips against his weighty sack. Slobbering like a bitch over his heavy nuts. Boyd almost pushed her back, but it felt rather nice. This elf did know how to please a man, but her constant, “Squeees!” and “Ooiinks!” kept Boyd reminded that this nymph was no better than a filthy pig.</p><p>“Mmmph, your fat balls are so tasty sir!” Pyria broke her lips off of Boyd’s nuts, a strand  of spit still connecting them, “The magic should kick in a moment, sir!” Pyria laid back rubbing her cunt breathing heavily as Boyd’s cock swelled hardening immediately, “Whoa,” Boyd reached down pumping his cock, “I feel incredible!”</p><p> </p><p>Pyria nodded, “Yes, I gave you the strength of t-ten men. So use it pweease!” Pyria whipped her head back a jet of cunt juice squirting out onto the grass. Boyd ignored her but noticed Betty biting her lip. Her soft black-furred hand darting down to stroke his now steel hard cock with a look of awe in her eyes; she couldn’t wait to take that cock inside her.</p><p>“Well, Betty do you think you’re ready for round two?” Betty looked up and nodded slowly, a bit of drool dripping from her mouth, “Then get ready,” Boyd flipped her over onto her back slamming his cock over her sissy colt cock, “I’m going to break you in and breed that dirty boi-pussy.”</p><p>He felt Betty’s clit throb underneath as she reached down rubbing Boyd’s cock. A freshly milked dollop of pre-cum staining her midsection as she begged, “P-please I’ve waited years don’t make me wait much longer.”</p><p>Betty’s lower lips quivered as she looked up to a grinning Boyd, “Good answer,” He whispered flipping Betty onto her hands and knees. Spreading her ass cheeks to reveal her puff black donut asshole. Boyd stuck two fingers in, “Don’t worry I always prep my mares before breeding.” Betty quivered moaning, “Th-thank you, master!” As Boyd inserted three fingers, then four fingers, eventually driving his whole fist into Betty’s quickly loosening depths. Her eyes went cross and her body trembled, she had never taken something so deep inside her, but she knew this fist would be nothing compared to the real thing.</p><p>“Oh my, Betty your pussy is so loose you must be very excited?” Betty kicked her hooves playfully muttering, “Yes sir please don’t tease me any mooooraagghhh!” Boyd pulled his first out leaving Betty’s puffy donut gaping, her wet throbbing insides pulses as her clitty leaked out a load.</p><p>Boyd stood up squatting over his black mare, pressing his fat stallion head against his filly’s gaping hole, “I’m going to enjoy breeding this hole, nnhhg!” Boyd pressed down his cock down into Betty’s soft anal interior, it felt as silky and smooth as her mane; which Boyd grabbed. Pulling Betty’s head back as he drove his thick dick into her virgin insides. He thought he might break Betty, but she just kept squealing, “Yeeeees, t-this! It’s all I w-wanted, to be your breeding maaaareee!” Her insides loosened greedily accepting Boyd’s cock to the base almost sucking him inside, “Master fucking breed my boi-pussy breeeeeed meeeee!”</p><p>Any shred of Boy’s gentile nature was shattered as he let his new instincts take over, his cock bulging Betty’s belly as he pounded, grabbing her hips and thrusting into her like a toy. His horse cock almost pulling out her insides, but no protest of pain came, only more loud screams of pleasure from Betty. He pulled her hair back revealing Betty’s cross-eyes, her lips formed a woozy smile as drool dripped from the corner of her muzzle onto the ground.</p><p>“Damn Betty, you picked a good bull, break that colt farm boy!” Cheered on the nymph as she pinched her fat elven tits, “Fuck your fucking that sissy like an animal, ngghhhh.” Pyria fell bakc her body trembling from another masturbation fueled orgasm, but Boyd didn’t care about the elven bitch, he had his mare to breed.</p><p>Boyd leaned in rutting his fat horse dick inside Betty, “You fucking slut I wish I did this to you years ago. Now get ready you sissy stallion, I’m going to put a baby in your belly.” Betty looked back, her eyes portraying an intensity before they melted into lust-filled pools. Her jaw-dropping and tongue falling out of her mouth, “Neigghhaaaa!”</p><p>A torrent of thick cum flooded Betty’s lower intestines like a geyser. Her insides dramatically expanding to make room for the liters of liquid spunk that flooded her insides. Boyd let go of her hair causing Betty’s face to fall onto the soft grass as Boyd fell backward his cock coating Betty’s fat black-furred ass while a nice white coating before her fell back onto the soft grass. Boyd felt like such a massive weight was off his shoulders, he finally had a mate to call his own and he never thought it would be his former breeder. However Boyd wasn’t about to complain, he could tell Betty had way more fun being stuffed and than being the stuffer. </p><p>Boyd looked at his new mare, her little micro clit twitching out a clear load as she rubbed her full belly. It was almost like she was pregnant, but the scene was interrupted by Pyria’s disgusting oinking as a final orgasm rendered her a limp mess. Boyd sighed, and walked over to her looking down at the disgusting sweaty nymph, “Oohhh-mmmm, you’ve helped me scratch an itch I haven’t been able to scratch in centuries, mmhhhhhh.” Pyria sucked on her juice slicked finger’s, “Thank you, nnhhgggg!”</p><p>He may have been disgusted with the perverted elven nymph, but after busting such a hard nut into Betty’s butt. Boyd felt like he sort of understood the elven pervert’s centuries-long blue balling, but she still made his skin crawl with her overly sensual voice and general creepy demeanor. </p><p>Quickly Boyd moved back over to Betty and put on his overalls, the front had a massive horse bulge out front and his half-hard cock squished up creating a very clear cock-outline that went up to just under his pecks. However, at least it didn’t hurt, but the thought of riding into town to get the crotch on all his pants hemmed did make him shudder. The tailor’s wife was one thirsty hoe according to his decease Pa and a conversation with her might lead to crass places.</p><p>Boyd sighed, but all future plans would need to wait while he finished up here. Boyd kelt down and scooped Betty up into a princess carry. Her eyes drooped half open and tired, but she still gave Boyd a warm smile as she nuzzled his chest her hands wrapping around her breeder. Boyd slowly moved back to Ann who was laying down in the grass giving Boyd an awfully sexual look for a horse. He could only assume she expected Boyd would give her a turn very soon. Boyd sat Betty down first on Ann and turned back to face Pyria…</p><p>“Are you capable of composure anymore?” Questioned Boyd as the elf lapped up the spilled cum off the grassy floor. She raised her head to meet Boyd’s glare, her cheeks puffed up with a greedy look in her eyes, “Glup*” Boyd watched her swallow the spilled almost bulging her throat as it all was forcefully consumed, “Ahhhggg, Nope!” Pyria licked her fingers clean, “It’s really your fault Boyd you really revved me up as you pounded your new colt slut!”</p><p>“I don’t know what I was expecting from some elven forest pervert.”</p><p>“Mmmmm,” Pyria jolted her fingers down to her cunt, “Ahhh, you’re so mean Boyd, but I love it…” Boyd just shook his head, “Alright well you still owe me transformation spells for my other 3 horses.”</p><p>Pyria shrugged, “Why bother you’ve got a horse dick and I doubt it won’t get hard for regular old mare pussy.”</p><p>Boyd held up his pointer finger, “First, despite my new member I still have standards and I don’t want the neighbors seeing me fucking animals. That stereotype of lonely ranchers is bad enough as it is and,” Boyd held up a second finger, “Second if you don’t I’ll never let you watch again…”</p><p>Pyria scrambled to her feet, “Fine, fine I was only kidding, but I want to watch!” Boyd walked back mounting Ann as Betty leaned on him still petting her bulging belly, “Alright but your walking.” Pyria pouted but did not protest as Boyd mounted Ann and grabbed her reigns. Betty leaned back resting on Boyd’s chest as the trio and their horny elf nympho moved back along the forest path. Boyd expected things would get a lot more challenging in the coming months, but the feeling of Betty’s soft black mane against his chest and her gentle hands caressing her arms put him at ease. Assuring Boyd that even if things got harder, (spoiler they will) they would always have each other.</p><p> </p><p>-Epilogue-</p><p>In the coming weeks, it would become apparent that Betty couldn’t carry children, but that wouldn’t stop Boyd from bloating her belly, along with Betty’s new sister wives. Ann, Chell, and Debbie all took to Pyria’s magic super quickly, evolving into voluptuous horse-human hybrids beauties much like Betty. They all lamented similar feelings to Betty and were all thrilled to finally be bred by a real man and not a sissy pretending to be one. Their days become filled with nut-busting and pussy stretching sex that Pyria constantly spied upon them from whatever window was close at hand. Though even voyeurism couldn’t stop Boyd from busting his new horse balls in his 3 new horse mares each night until they were bloated with babies. And Betty heard them scream louder than the trio ever did with him, but she didn’t care. Her heart was never in it, but Boyd was their new stud and excelled at satisfying his new family.</p><p>Though the physical changes took some getting used to and so did divvying up the new farm work, but the worst of changes came after the kids were born. Boyd was completely reluctant to sell them off, considering the trio gave birth to a human son and two girls which shared their father and mother’s traits respectively. So how did the ranch continue? Well as it turns out many of the lonely farmers of the region took notice of the hot quartet of horses and offered a pretty penny to Boyd for a bucket full of his seed. Boyd was hesitant at first, but with some convincing; most of the points coming from the nymph, who encouraged the birth of a new species (and the birth of more masturbation fuel). Boyd eventually agreed and soon anthro horse humanoids would start popping up all around the countryside. Intermingling with humans, fey folk, and anything else that had a taste for weird horse sex. </p><p>So as the tale goes; if you ever find yourself deep inside a hot piece of horse girl ass or a horse dick deep inside you, look to the nearest window and you might see Pyria looking at you with a creepy smile on her face. While masturbating to your horridly lewd bestial act. As for Boyd and Betty, the pair would face a few more trails, but nothing they couldn’t overcome together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>